Air conditioning systems are commonplace in homes, office buildings and a variety of vehicles including, for example, automobiles. Over time, the refrigerant utilized in these systems gets depleted and/or contaminated. As such, in order to maintain the overall efficiency and efficacy of an air conditioning system, the refrigerant utilized therein may be periodically replaced or recharged.
Currently available processes for recharging air conditioning systems typically include connecting the recharging unit to an air conditioning (A/C) system and transferring the refrigerant from a refrigerant tank of the recharging unit to the A/C system. The transferred amount includes a target amount of refrigerant based on the type of A/C system being charged. However, some refrigerant may be left in the hoses or fittings. Thus, there needs to be a process that ensure that proper amounts of refrigerant are being charged into the A/C systems.